Rendezvous
Rendezvous''' is the eleventh episode of ''Code Lyoko Evolution and the one-hundred-sixth episode of Code Lyoko.http://codelyokofr.tumblr.com/post/43584684165/episode-11s-title Summary Jeremie is woken up by the superscan when it picks up two activated towers; one in the Desert and one in the Mountain Region. He warns the others, and just as they're leaving, Aelita receives a message from an unknown sender asking her to meet in a nearby building. While she's thinking about it Laura comes in hearing Aelita's phone, realizing the others are at the factory. Aelita tells her to go on ahead, which she happily does. Aelita then goes to the meeting place and finds a blonde-haired woman there; her mother . They warmly embrace. Jeremie offers Laura the controls and goes to find Aelita, realizing that her "mother" is actually a spectre, and tries to convince her of it. Aelita doesn't believe him and returns to the spectre. Meanwhile, Laura figures out X.A.N.A'.s strategy; activating the two towers one after the other in a specific sequence of prime numbers. She relays the information to Odd and Yumi on Lyoko, who then enter the towers at the right moment and deactivates them, destroying the spectre in Aelita's arms. Aelita feels remorseful for her actions, but the gang all stick up for her, firmly assuring her that she is not alone. As Laura leaves, Aelita thanks her for her help. Notes Production Notes The title'' '''Rendez-vous is referring to Aelita meeting with her "mother", Anthea , after her long-lost unusual disapperance. Continuity *First nighttime scene shown in Season 5. *Anthea Schaeffer's actress premieres in this episode as a spectre of X.A.N.A. *Laura takes control of commanding the four Lyoko Warriors in the supercomputer for the first time. *Aelita thanks Laura at the end of the episode. *First time Odd tucks the Overboard. Trivia *As of this episode, every Lyoko Warrior, minus Jeremy and Laura for obvious reasons, have piloted the Overbike at least once. *Anthea does not have bright electric pink hair, which Aelita had clearly inherited. *The elf Mr. Pück is referenced by the specter of Aelita's mother. Gallery Screenshot 34 mini.jpg|Aelita with her "mother", Anthea. Rendezvous 2.jpg|'Yumi ready to attack!' Rendezvous 3.jpg Rendezvous 4.jpg|'A krab destroyed by Ulrich's sabers.' Rendez vous 448.jpg Rendez vous 292.jpg Odd_and_Yumi_entering_the_code.jpg|Yumi and Odd deactivating two towers simultaneously. rendezvous1 rendezvous2 rendezvous3 rendezvous4 rendezvous5 rendezvous6 rendezvous7 rendezvous8 rendezvous9 rendezvous10 rendezvous11 rendezvous12 rendezvous13 rendezvous14 rendezvous15 rendezvous16 rendezvous17 rendezvous18 rendezvous19 rendezvous20 rendezvous21 rendezvous22 rendezvous23 rendezvous24 rendezvous25 rendezvous26 rendezvous28 rendezvous29 rendezvous30 rendezvous31 rendezvous32 rendezvous33 rendezvous34 rendezvous35 rendezvous36 rendezvous37 rendezvous38 rendezvous39 rendezvous40 rendezvous41 rendezvous42 rendezvous43 rendezvous44 rendezvous45 rendezvous46 rendezvous47 rendezvous48 rendezvous49 rendezvous50 rendezvous51 rendezvous52 rendezvous53 rendezvous54 rendezvous55 rendezvous56 rendezvous57 rendezvous58 rendezvous59 rendezvous60 rendezvous61 rendezvous62 rendezvous63 rendezvous64 rendezvous65 rendezvous66 rendezvous67 rendezvous68 rendezvous69 rendezvous70 rendezvous71 rendezvous72 rendezvous73 rendezvous74 rendezvous75 rendezvous76 rendezvous77 rendezvous78 rendezvous79 rendezvous80 rendezvous81 rendezvous82 rendezvous83 rendezvous84 rendezvous85 rendezvous86 rendezvous87 rendezvous88 rendezvous89 rendezvous90 rendezvous91 rendezvous92 rendezvous93 rendezvous94 rendezvous95 rendezvous96 rendezvous97 rendezvous98 rendezvous99 rendezvous100 rendezvous101 rendezvous102 rendezvous103 rendezvous104 rendezvous105 rendezvous106 rendezvous107 rendezvous108 rendezvous109 rendezvous110 rendezvous111 rendezvous112 rendezvous113 rendezvous114 rendezvous115 rendezvous116 rendezvous117 rendezvous118 rendezvous119 rendezvous120 rendezvous121 rendezvous122 rendezvous123 rendezvous124 rendezvous125 rendezvous126 rendezvous127 rendezvous128 rendezvous129 rendezvous130 rendezvous131 rendezvous132 rendezvous133 rendezvous134 rendezvous135 rendezvous136 rendezvous137 rendezvous138 rendezvous139 rendezvous140 rendezvous141 rendezvous142 rendezvous143 rendezvous144 rendezvous145 rendezvous146 rendezvous147 rendezvous148 rendezvous149 rendezvous150 rendezvous151 rendezvous152 rendezvous153 rendezvous154 rendezvous155 rendezvous156 rendezvous157 rendezvous158 rendezvous159 rendezvous160 rendezvous161 rendezvous162 rendezvous163 rendezvous164 rendezvous165 rendezvous166 rendezvous167 rendezvous168 rendezvous169 rendezvous170 rendezvous171 rendezvous172 rendezvous173 rendezvous174 rendezvous175 rendezvous176 rendezvous177 rendezvous178 rendezvous179 rendezvous180 rendezvous181 rendezvous182 rendezvous183 rendezvous184 rendezvous185 rendezvous186 rendezvous187 rendezvous188 rendezvous189 rendezvous190 rendezvous191 rendezvous192 rendezvous193 rendezvous194 rendezvous195 rendezvous196 rendezvous197 rendezvous198 rendezvous199 rendezvous200 rendezvous201 rendezvous202 rendezvous203 rendezvous204 rendezvous205 rendezvous206 rendezvous207 rendezvous208 rendezvous209 rendezvous210 rendezvous211 rendezvous212 rendezvous213 rendezvous214 rendezvous215 rendezvous216 rendezvous217 rendezvous218 rendezvous219 rendezvous220 rendezvous221 rendezvous222 rendezvous223 rendezvous224 rendezvous225 rendezvous226 rendezvous227 rendezvous228 rendezvous229 rendezvous230 rendezvous231 rendezvous232 rendezvous233 rendezvous234 rendezvous235 rendezvous235 rendezvous236 rendezvous237 rendezvous238 rendezvous239 rendezvous240 Evo jeremie 0349-1-.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 Category:Needs info Category:Code lyoko evolution